Cries of the Dying: The Last Moments of Subject 12
by Absolute Path APS
Summary: Abstergo has gone through 11 subjects already. She wasn't the first and she wouldn't be the last. Acts of suicide and a bad word, I think.


**AN: To those who have read my **_**The Ranger Shuffle,**_** I know I should be writing the next few one shots but I just haven't gotten around to it.**

**To those who don't know what I'm talking about, just ignore that last part. I came up with this possibly awesome two shot when I was looking at one of the many pages in the Assassin's Creed fandom and I kept seeing all these stories about the different people who went through the Animus, along with stories about the bleeding effect. So I came up with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed. Damn Ubisoft. **

**AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC…**

Maybe it was the knowledge that her ancestor was slowly bleeding into her that was driving Zia insane. Or the actual happening of her ancestor bleeding into her, Muntahi would always keep her title of the most insane assassin in the history of the Brotherhood.  
Either way, it meant she was slowly forgetting her memories and having them replaced with the memories of Muntahi.

Tonight, she couldn't remember her baby brother.  
Whenever she thought "brother", images of Hassasn-I Sabbah, Muntahi's brother, came to mind.  
When she first started losing her memory, she was glad. Painful memories of her dead mother, or her abusive father (or maybe that was Muntahi's family), she was glad to get rid of.  
But her brother? That was crossing the line. Already she could feel a hole forming in her heart where her brother used to be, and all she could feel the familiar sadness that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Then came the rage.

That unfamiliar feeling of absolute fury and hatred that burned in her, so much that she saw red. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was it was Muntahi's anger. Zia could always control her anger, she was always laid back. This could only be Muntahi. Whose persona was slowly bleeding into Zia's own.

She only noticed this now, now when it was too late to stop it. Of course she couldn't tell anyone. The Templars would only tell her to get back into the Animus. That horrid machine that took her brother away from her.

Once more Muntahi's anger flared up. Angry at the things life had thrown at her. The Animus, her father, the Templars, the Assassins, losing her memories, the bleeding effect, and her horrid life in general.  
Abstergo had clipped _their_ wings. And they resented Abstergo for that.

What did they call her now? Subject 12, that's what.

More fuel to the fire.  
Twelve had never been her lucky number.  
When she was twelve her father hit her so badly that she ran away from home for a while. Twelve when she'd been raped on the streets, and when she came back home to find her brother on Death's door. Grade twelve when she'd been bullied endlessly. The twelfth day of the twelfth when she found she had an older sister, but that she had been captured by the enemy. A month later Zia had held her newfound sister in her arms, dead. And then, seemingly by coincidence, twelve days ago, on the twelfth day of the Animus project when the bleeding effect had taken its toll.

Now, in twelve hours, the sun would rise and the Templar who was in charge of the Animus project would come in and demand them to get up and get into the Animus. But no more.

They had left them one thing when they had been captured. Their lucky pen. The one they had gotten while in the sixth grade, the best year they'd ever had in school. So they had kept it with them wherever they went.  
The ink had long ago dried out, but even if it hadn't, it would be no use. The ink could be washed away. They needed something that would stain the walls forever. Just as many of their brothers and sisters who had been trapped here, they needed to leave a message. Though it would serve another purpose tonight.

They dug the tip of the pen into their arm until they drew blood.  
Then they dipped their fingers into the wound and walked up to the wall, and started to write in a language that both Muntahi and Zia knew by heart.  
سوف شابة ليس لديها جناحيها قص. تذكر، ليس هناك ما هو صحيح، ويسمح كلشيء.

They stood absolutely still in perfect darkness right in front of the door, the way they had been for hours. Staring at the door silently with Eagle Vision, waiting for the red figure to come up. He would be surprised to see two gold eyes staring back at him in the darkness.

Then they saw the Templar appear as a red figure behind the door, saying jumbled words that Muntahi could not understand.

The door opened to fully reveal the Templar. He gave a gasp at what he saw, and another when he turned on the lights. The gash in her arm was still bleeding, they hadn't bothered to bandage it after they had finished writing. So now there was a blood puddle around their feet.

Inside their mind, the two birds that represented Muntahi, and now Zia, seemed to fly back to life. The owl and the eagle, earning Muntahi the nickname of the NightEagle.

_ "Zia, I'm scared." Her five year old brother whined from where he stood on the top of the playground. Zia was following her brother from the ground and watching carefully, but she hadn't noticed that he had gotten up to a place on the set he wasn't supposed too.  
There was no way he could get down by climbing. So Zia positioned herself under her brother where he could jump into her arms.  
"Jump!" She called to her brother.  
"NO! I'm scared." He whined again  
Zia took in another breath. This was getting nowhere, it was growing dark and they had to be back at the house before her father.  
"I'll catch you, all you have to do is…" Zia searched for the right words but none would come. Then, "Just take a Leap of Faith, I'll catch you."_

"Ms. Freeman, are you alright?" The Templar asked  
Their eyes adjusted back to the brightness of the room. Then loked onto him. And lunged at him. Her hands wrapping around his neck and her fingers sinking into his neck like talons.

_Muntahi climbed up to where Hassasn-I, her brother, was waiting for her up on the newly built tower.  
"When do you think there'll be peace Night Eagle?" He asked quietly  
Rolling her eyes at her brother's seriousness, "I think that once you stop being so serious then you'll be able to concentrate on other things."  
Hassasn-I turned around and glared at him. "Night Eagle, I mean it."  
So Muntahi sighed. "I think that you have to take a Leap of Faith. Sometimes you just don't know when something will happen. But you have to believe and have faith brother. So," She stood up and walked to the edge where it overlooked a river. "Take a Leap of Faith with me."_

They heard Lucy scream and call for the guards. In a matter of minutes, they were storming out the elevator, aiming guns at them, yelling at them to stand down. Then they were surrounding them, blocking her view of the sky out the window.  
That's when they attacked.

Bullets ripped into her skin as she fought through the guards. It seemed as if there were millions blocking her path to the window. Zia knew that it was only her mind playing tricks on her. What she was about to do next however, was not.

Her path was finally clear and she rammed into the window, shoulder first.  
_"Take a Leap of Faith Brian, I'll catch you."_  
Her breath caught in her throat as she fell through the air. She flipped onto her back and stared into the sky.  
"Brian." Zia managed to croak. 

**And there it is. Just so you know, the moments where Zia refers to herself as "Them" or "Them" is where the bleeding effect is sorta taking control and all that. I tried my best to make her seem insane and all that, but, well review please.**


End file.
